The subject invention is direct to an article having a no-slip surface or surface treatment and, more particularly, to an article having a surface effective for reducing or preventing the article from sliding along a support or secondary surface and a method of applying the surface or surface treatment to the article.
There is a large demand for no-slip surfaces or surface treatments for providing a no-slip surface for a variety of articles. Such demand is especially high for surfaces that can provide a non-slip coefficient of friction while not detrimentally detracting from the appearance of the article. Such articles include, but are not limited to, trays, tray supports, coasters, beverage and food containers, tool handles, and the like. No-slip surfaces have also been used for various tools, such as tools used for measuring or cutting which incorporate the non-slip surface to enable a user to maintain the tool in position during operation.
While numerous no-slip surfaces and surface treatments are known, it has been found that they are often difficult to apply to certain substrate materials, or do not provide an attractive appearance thereby making them unacceptable for many applications. In addition, some applications often require that the no-slip surface be clear or transparent after they are applied to an article. Other materials, such as various types of plastic, such as urethane, while acceptable for certain no-slip surface applications, are relatively expensive and are often cost prohibitive for many applications. Further, many no-slip surfaces typically are difficult to attach to certain substrates due to adhesion difficulties and the potential for foreign material contamination.
Accordingly, a need exists for a no-slip surface or surface treatment for an article that can provide a non-slip coefficient of friction, that can be permanently attached to the article, that can be clear or transparent, that is easily applied, does not detrimentally detracting from the appearance of the article, and which is relatively cost effective for most applications.
The present invention is directed to an article having a no-slip surface or surface treatment.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the article comprises a measuring device.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the measuring device is a ruler for use in measuring fabric for cutting.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the article comprises a container such as a beverage or food container.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the article comprises a tray.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the article comprises a tray table.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the article comprises a food container for the feeding of animals.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the no-slip surface comprises a fused thermographic powder.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the thermographic powder forms a clear or transparent surface.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the thermographic powder comprises colored pigment to form a colored or a colored transparent surface.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the no-slip surface is formed utilizing a thermographic process.
Another preferred embodiment of the invention is a method of applying a no-slip surface or surface treatment utilizing a thermographic process.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the thermographic process comprises the step of applying a powder adhering liquid to a surface using a silk-screening process.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the thermographic process comprises the step of selecting the roughness of the no-slip surface which produces the desired surface coefficient of friction and heating the thermographic powder to the proper temperature and for the proper amount of time to form the no-slip surface having the desired surface coefficient of friction.
Another preferred embodiment of the invention the no-slip surface can be easily removed.
Another preferred embodiment of the invention the no-slip surface is removable and is formed from a static cling material.
A primary object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an article having a no-slip surface or surface treatment.
Another primary object of the invention is to provide an article having a no-slip surface which can be attached to a variety of substrate materials.
Another primary object of the invention is to provide an article having a no-slip surface which can be can be permanently attached to the article.
Another primary object of the invention is to provide an article having a transparent no-slip surface.
Another primary object of the invention is to provide an article having a no-slip surface which can be made in various colors.
Another primary object of the invention is to provide an article having a no-slip surface which can be formed in various artistic patterns.
Another primary object of the invention is to provide an article having a no-slip surface which does not detract from the appearance of the article.
Another primary object of the invention is to provide an article comprising a no-slip surface or surface treatment which is relatively cost effective.
Another primary object of the invention is to provide a measuring device having a no-slip surface.
Another primary object of the invention is to provide a ruler for use in measuring fabric for cutting having a no-slip surface.
Another primary object of the invention is to provide a beverage container having a no-slip surface.
Another primary object of the invention is to provide a tray having a no-slip surface.
Another primary object of the invention is to provide a tray table having a no-slip surface.
Another primary object of the invention is to provide a food container having a no-slip surface.
Another primary object of the invention is to provide a food container for the feeding of animals having a no-slip surface.
Another primary object of the invention is to provide a method of applying a no-slip surface to a substrate.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description, the accompanying drawings and the appended claims.